


Rapporto (dis)funzionale

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective!Levi, Enemies to Lovers, Eruri Week 2018, M/M, prosecuting attorney!erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Aveva conosciuto la squadra circa cinque anni prima, quando era entrato negli uffici della Procura: erano un'ottima squadra, affiatata e dall'ottimo intuito; raramente avevano creato problemi nella gestione dei casi, men che meno quando avevano dovuto testimoniare. Erano, senz'altro, i poliziotti che ogni Procuratore sognava di avere nelle proprie fila. Tutti, tranne uno.





	Rapporto (dis)funzionale

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'[eruriweek 2018](http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/176198490135/eruri-week-2018-season-3-just-started-off-with-a).  
>  **Prompt 21/08/2018:** _Enemies to lovers_.

La tastiera del computer produceva un continuo rumore nella stanza vuota; era l'unico segno di vita che, apparentemente, sembrava esserci su tutto il piano degli uffici del Procuratore e, ovviamente, l'ufficio era proprio quello dell'uomo. Erwin Smith era piuttosto giovane, per essere un Procuratore Distrettuale e, ancora di più, se si considerava che lo fosse di Los Angeles. Era un uomo riservato, ma dal temperamento gentile e dall'oratoria tutt'altro che scontata – motivo per cui aveva fatto carriera molto velocemente e a soli trentacinque anni era diventato ciò che era.  
Credeva fortemente nella giustizia e, proprio per tale motivo, quando si era ritrovato a dover scegliere se fare l'avvocato d'ufficio, lavorare in uno studio o perseguire i criminali per conto del proprio Stato... La sua scelta era stata piuttosto immediata. Ovviamente non era possibile che tutti i suoi casi fossero ciò che si aspettava: molti innocenti finivano vittime del sistema giudiziario statunitense, ma di fatto erano una percentuale bassa. Aveva imparato a proprie spese che la giustizia, così come la politica, aveva bisogno di compromessi e che non era possibile avere  _sempre_ giustizia. Poteva fare il meglio che poteva per garantire un trattamento equo, ma non poteva fare più di quello.  
Collaborare con la polizia non era mai semplice, ma l'idea di dover indagare insieme ai detective della Omicidi, spesso, lo rendeva fin troppo suscettibile.  
Aveva conosciuto la squadra circa cinque anni prima, quando era entrato negli uffici della Procura: erano un'ottima squadra, affiatata e dall'ottimo intuito; raramente avevano creato problemi nella gestione dei casi, men che meno quando avevano dovuto testimoniare. Erano, senz'altro, i poliziotti che ogni Procuratore sognava di avere nelle proprie fila. Tutti, tranne uno.  
Ackerman era uno dei detective meno controllabili, persino dai suoi capi – ed era veramente un peccato, se si considerava che la sua famiglia era di fatto nella polizia da sempre. Tutti cani sciolti, ma il loro lavoro lo sapevano fare bene. Kenny Ackerman non era mai salito ai vertici proprio perché troppo imprevedibile e poco disposto a compromessi, così Levi Ackerman era la sua copia sputata a livello di insubordinazione e disciplina mancata.  
Erwin lo trovava un ottimo elemento a livello lavorativo: aveva un buon intuito, un buon modo di fare con le persone che interrogava – riusciva sempre a scoprire ciò che nascondevano, se mentivano; era anche un bravo osservatore. Ma ciò non lo rendeva una persona altrettanto apprezzabile a livello strettamente collaborativo: nessun compromesso, la sincerità prima di tutto, la giustizia sopra ogni cosa. Se avesse dovuto scegliere, gli ultimi due punti erano condivisibili... Peccato per i compromessi, perché erano necessari il più delle volte.  
Non erano in un telefilm, dove la giustizia poteva essere veramente  _giusta_  a prescindere da tutto, dove c'era il lieto fine che ognuno anelava. Né c'erano sempre drammi irrisolvibili o stragi. Era diverso, era reale, ed Erwin non era ancora riuscito a trovare il modo di spiegare a quell'uomo che doveva imparare a collaborare. Che lui non era un nemico e neppure il suo ufficio... Che stavano dalla stessa parte, in fondo.  
I colpi alla porta del suo ufficio lo distrassero sia dai suoi pensieri, che dal caso che stava preparando. «Avanti.»  
E come evocato, eccolo dinanzi a lui, Levi Ackerman. Era piuttosto piccolo di statura, ma compensava con agilità e forza, cosa tutt'altro che scontata, tra le file dei poliziotti negli ultimi anni. Aveva un cipiglio sollevato, nel guardarlo. «Sapevo che era ancora in ufficio.»  
Non lo aveva mai rispettato più di tanto a livello verbale – non che Erwin ci facesse caso: chiamarlo  _signor Procuratore Distrettuale_  gli faceva, il più delle volte, partire un'ulcera. Ma Levi si ostinava a provocarlo, o almeno lui aveva recepito quel tipo di messaggio dal suo comportamento.  
«Hai qualcosa per me, Ackerman?»  
«Ho domandato in giro, il testimone di Spinoza è stato comprato. È un informatore della polizia, ma fa il doppiogioco con gli uomini di Ramon per qualche tiro.» Erwin emise un suono simile a uno schiocco, provocato dalla lingua contro i denti e il palato.  _Cazzo, lo sapeva._  
«E immagino che Spinoza non si sia messo a sparare contro altre vittime nel frattempo.» Levi affilò l'espressione, che rispose ancora prima della sua voce. «Pare proprio di no.»  
«Siamo fregati: la Difesa ci andrà a nozze.»  
«Mi spiace, ma così è.»  
«Sì, è un casino. Grazie, puoi andare.» lo congedò, mettendosi una mano tra i capelli, che ormai, a fine giornata, non erano più ben laccati indietro, ma ricaddero sulla sua fronte una volta passate le dita tra di essi. Ackerman era ancora lì, poteva sentire il suo sguardo mentre appuntava le cose da fare e sollevava la cornetta per chiamare i colleghi per discutere un piano di attacco: notificare in ritardo la notizia che Conrad Johnson avrebbe ritrattato la sua deposizione non avrebbe giovato, quindi lo avrebbe notificato subito dopo agli avvocati della Difesa.  
«Procuratore Smith.» La voce di Levi si diffuse nell'ufficio, facendo sollevare lo sguardo di Erwin sul poliziotto; era ancora sulla soglia, ma lo fissava e lui conosceva quello sguardo, fin troppo bene.  
  
Il primo bacio fu violento, come sempre. Un divorarsi di labbra e bocche, denti, mentre Erwin pressava il corpo del poliziotto contro la parete dell'ufficio, proprio di fianco alla porta. Levi gli tirava i capelli, le dita piegate, proprio come la gamba destra, avvolta intorno al fianco dell'uomo.  
La differenza tra le loro altezze era fin troppo evidente, ma non aveva mai provocato granché fastidio durante i loro  _incontri_ , non più di quanto si potesse immaginare, comunque. Erwin si distaccò per primo dalla bocca dell'altro uomo che, con un sospiro e un'occhiata, fece passare le mani intorno alle spalle del procuratore. «Sei teso.» lo rimproverò, la voce affilata, ma con quella punta di preoccupazione che gli era propria, specie quando notava un comportamento anomalo in lui.  
«Mh... Sono solo preoccupato per il caso.» ammise. Levi annuì silenzioso, prima di schioccargli un bacio leggero, a fior di labbra e a occhi socchiusi. «Ti preoccupi troppo. Spinoza finirà in carcere, con o senza la testimonianza di Jonhson.»  
Erwin gli sorrise. Era una bugia e lo sapevano entrambi, ma Levi tendeva a dirgli ciò che voleva sentirsi dire, specie quando lo vedeva troppo preoccupato. Era il suo modo di tranquillizzarlo, di incoraggiarlo sul lavoro – almeno quando erano soli e fuori orario lavorativo.  
Annuì a propria volta, prima di sfiorare con una mano la guancia del compagno; dopodiché lo baciò nuovamente, con rinnovata passione e lo pressò ancora contro il muro. Levi rispose con un gemito soffocato contro la sua bocca e le dita che si stringevano alle sue spalle ampie, stropicciandogli il completo.  
Era iniziata più o meno con quelle dinamiche, la loro relazione. Sul lavoro continuavano a mantenere un rapporto tutt'altro che amichevole, quasi di contrasto in effetti, ma in realtà si ritrovavano piuttosto bene a livello di intesa sessuale. Certo, non era la sola cosa che condividevano, sebbene fosse una delle cose che li aveva fatti conoscere davvero.  
I loro corpi si mossero uno contro l'altro, in una piacevole frizione che stimolò la loro eccitazione, mentre si baciavano e si toccavano dappertutto.  
Era bello, come sempre, baciarsi e toccarsi in quel modo. Erwin non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi di come le cose si fossero evolute in quel modo, anche perché Levi non aveva mai davvero cercato di andare d'accordo. Erano tempi che non erano mai davvero finiti, dato quanto poco andassero d'accordo sul lavoro.  
«Non pensare a cose stupide e muoviti.» lo rimproverò il detective, mentre faceva passare le mani sotto i suoi pantaloni su misura e gli afferrava il sesso da sopra l'intimo, in un chiaro invito che Erwin non si fece ripetere. Lo sbatté nuovamente contro il muro, mentre gli abbassava i pantaloni e l'intimo, ma gli lasciava la camicia, afferrandone le natiche sode e divaricandole con le dita.  
Erano morbide al tatto, ma non per quello erano spiacevoli da toccare, mentre intanto si faceva spazio al suo interno in modo frugale. Levi si tese, emettendo forti gemiti e andandogli incontro, le gambe aperte – di cui una aderiva al suo fianco, sollevata in modo da ancorarsi. Durò ancora qualche momento, prima che Erwin, boxer abbassati ed erezione pronta, si facesse spazio.  
Levi gli si ancorò completamente addosso – le braccia sulle sue spalle e le gambe avvolte intorno ai suoi fianchi, aiutate dalle braccia dell'uomo che lo teneva sollevato in modo da non farlo cadere, benché gran parte del lavoro lo stesse facendo la parete dell'ufficio.  
Levi continuò a emettere gemiti acuti, accompagnati dai baci che Erwin gli dava sulla bocca e contro il collo, mentre le spinte si ripetevano sempre più a fondo e, man mano che trovava il punto giusto, gli ansimi diventavano più profondi, più prolungati, più rochi da entrambi. Le braccia strette di Levi, i suoi sospiri, il suo tremore continuo e il piacere evidente dipinto sul suo volto arrossato e nei suoi occhi, che si rifletteva uguale nello sguardo di Erwin.  
Quando tutto fu finito, i due si accasciarono a terra. Ampi e profondi respiri, affrettati, mentre Levi accarezzava i capelli biondi di Erwin, districandoli, tirandoli appena.  
«Non sei andato male, Procuratore.» gli fece Levi, non appena il fiato fu abbastanza e lui poté rivestirsi di boxer e pantaloni, andati a scivolare per terra. Erwin rise. «Nemmeno lei è andato male, Ackerman.»  
Levi rispose al suo sorriso con uno più discreto, quasi nascosto, prima di alzarsi con movimenti fluidi e stiracchiarsi, facendo scrocchiare tutte le ossa. Erwin si perse un secondo ad ammirarlo in silenzio. «Ci vediamo domani.»  
«A domani.» Erwin lo salutò, nuovamente in piedi e nuovamente vestito, ma sfatto di stanchezza dovuta al lavoro e la spossatezza placida che lo coglieva solo dopo il sesso con Levi; sapeva che il giorno dopo sarebbero tornati a insultarsi e a inseguirsi, ma d'altro canto, era una delle cose che sapevano fare meglio.


End file.
